I promise
by Mikila94
Summary: Something's bothering Sabo and Robin decides to find out what.


**A.N: It´s been a year when I wrote and published my first SaRo oneshot (this is the seventh) and I must say that writing these has been fun. I´m still going to continue, but I´ve also thought about writing a longer story about Robin´s two years with the army. What do you think?**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the OC **

**I promise**

It was New Year´s eve again and Sabo climbed on to the roof of the HQ and found his favorite female pirate gazing at the stars. He tiptoed silently to the raven haired woman who looked like she was completely in her own world. Just when he got behind her back a hand bloomed from the floor and tripped him, causing him to fall down.

"What brings you here, Sabo-kun?" she asked with the all knowing smirk on her face. Sabo muttered something, his face planted on the stone floor.

"Didn´t really hear you" Robin said, just barely keeping her laugh to herself. Sabo stood up, glaring at his brother´s friend.

"What was that for!" he yelled, rubbing his face. Now she finally laughed, but didn´t turn around.

"I could ask you the same thing" she said calmly. Sabo rolled his eyes and went to stand next to where the raven haired woman was sitting on a bench. He looked up at the sky too and smiled.

"It´s been year and a half already…"

"Only half a year left" Robin said cheerfully, failing to notice Sabo´s face darkening.

"Yeah…" he muttered, sitting down next to his friend.

"Something wrong?" Robin asked, finally noticing her friend´s change of mood. Sabo sighed, saying: "It´s nothing…"

"I thought you knew better than lie to me" Robin said, now turning her playful gaze from the sky completely to Sabo. Her face grew serious as she realized that Sabo wasn´t laughing or doing anything he normally did; he was just looking at the sky with a sad face.

"Sabo-kun, what´s wrong?" she asked again, but Sabo just shook his head, saying: "Forget it"

Robin was still looking at him, wishing that he could, for once, trust her enough to tell what was bothering him. He said nothing, just sat in silence. She sighed, giving up and turning her gaze back to the sky. She couldn´t wait to get back to her crew; the place she was trusted in.

"…tell me one thing, Robin" Sabo said, getting the older woman´s attention "Was I able to keep my last year´s promise?"

Robin blinked, thinking back to last year´s New Year.

_Flashback:_

_"What are you thinking?" Robin asked. Sabo blinked and then he noticed that he had been staring at her._

_"I-I was just thinking of what I´m going to promise this year, even though I´m bad at keeping them." Sabo told. Robin titled her head to side, asking: "Do you mind telling me what it is?"_

_"Well I promise to help you", Robin raised an eyebrow, which made Sabo continue: "I promise to help you to get stronger, so that you can help your friends."_

_Robin smirked._

_"That will be hard", she said. Sabo smirked back, saying: "Well I´m used to hard things when it comes to training."_

_"Well I hope you can keep your promise", Robin said, getting ready to leave._

_Flashback ends_

"Well?" Sabo asked, turning his head to look at her.

"Well it depends" Robin said "Have I gotten stronger?"

Sabo seemed to think for a moment before finally saying: "At least mentally since you can handle teacher´s nagging"

Robin couldn´t help but laugh at this. Sabo´s medical teacher, Leslie, was known of her wild personality and constantly changing mood swings.

"And psychically?"

"Of course"

"Then you have your answer" Robin said "You´ve helped me a lot, I believe all the hard work will pay itself back"

"That´s good to hear" Sabo said with the sad smile still present on his face. Robin smiled, wondering what was wrong with her friend.

"Look" Sabo said suddenly, gazing at the sky. Robin looked.

"It´s… snowing?" she asked, unsure.

"Looks like it" Sabo smiled, reaching out for snowflakes.

"I think I´ll go back inside" Robin said, standing up.

"Why?" Sabo asked "Do you have cold?"

Robin shook her head, saying: "No, I just don´t like snow… haven´t liked it since I eight"

Sabo nodded understandingly, after all snow was pretty close to ice… but he still felt like Robin should enjoy of the snow.

"You could still stay tough" Sabo said, putting his hand on her shoulder "It´ll start snowing harder soon; it´ll be beautiful"

"No thank you, I´ll-"Robin was cut off by Sabo putting his other hand on her another shoulder, turning her to face him completely "Just stay with me for tonight, okay?"

They were looking each others in the eyes with a silent deal that whoever looked away first lost. Robin, without moving her gaze, gripped Sabo´s hands and took them off of her shoulders.

"I really shouldn´t" she said "I should go"

Sabo didn´t stop her from moving his hands, but his gaze was still locked to hers. Robin started to get nervous; it was rare to see Sabo look so serious. Finally she sighed and said: "I suppose I can stay for a while"

Sabo smirked, knowing that for once he had won. Robin glared at him playfully but let him lead them back to the bench she had been sitting on earlier.

"I don´t remember winning you earlier" Sabo said as they sat down.

"There´s a first time for everything" Robin replied. Sabo laughed; this is what he liked about Robin. She had answers and comebacks for everything.

"Say Robin" he started unsurely, getting Robin´s attention "What will you do after yours and your captain´s dreams are fulfilled?"

"I haven´t really thought about that; it´s always seemed so far away dream" Robin admitted, looking down "But if Luffy wants to continue sailing the seas after that then I will accompany him"

"I see" Sabo said, looking at the sky with a sad smile. Robin frowned.

"Sabo-kun, please tell me what´s wrong" she said, trying to get the young man share his feelings.

"I told you; I´m fine" Sabo insisted, not looking at her. Robin sighed.

"You know Sabo-kun, in these one and half years I thought you´d learn to trust me" she started, causing Sabo to look at her "But it seems I was wrong"

With that she stood up and walked away, ignoring Sabo´s calls for her to wait.

"Robin wait!" he yelled, running after the raven haired woman who had already disappeared inside "I said wait!"

He catches up with her in the stairs, taking a firm hold on her right shoulder. She stops, not even trying to free herself from his hold but not looking at him either.

"Look Robin, I´m sorry. It just… it´s something I don´t like to talk about" Sabo says hesitantly, loosening his hold on Robin´s shoulder, letting her decided if she wants to leave or stay. She shakes his hand off and turns to look at him, but he is facing the floor.

"Sabo-kun, sometimes talking helps" she tries, putting her right hand on his shoulder.

"No, it does not" Sabo said "Talking won´t change anything!"

They stared at each other again, making Robin sigh.

"Just try it" she said "You can´t know without trying"

"That´s my line, you know that right?" Sabo said, a small smile coming to his lips. Robin smiled too and sat down on the steps, Sabo soon following her.

"So, will you tell me or do I need to force the information out of you?" Robin asked, crossing her arms.

"If that´s the way you treat your crew boss might not let you go near his son again" Sabo said, earning a chuckle from Robin.

"I have no need for that" Robin said with a smile "They trust me"

Once again they looked at each other in the eyes, both of them seeing something new.

"But if the situation calls for it I´ll do everything necessary" Robin said "You should have seen how our mechanic joined"

"Did you have to ruin the mood?" Sabo complained, imagining all kind of ways of torture the woman might have used.

"So" she started, hands appearing to Sabo´s both sides "Care to share what´s troubling you?"

Sabo looked at the hands and then at Robin. He knew that he would easily beat her if he wanted to and he also knew that she knew it too. He was the stronger one; he didn´t need to tell anything if he chose not to. But then again, if he opened up to her now maybe she´d answer his questions if he asked sometime. It was a matter of trust after all.

"Tomorrow is…. _would be _my brother´s birthday" Sabo corrected, averting his gaze from her.

"Would be?"

"Yeah, he… died in the war of the best" Sabo said and right after it realized he must have said a bit too much.

"Was your brother a White Beard pirate?" Robin asked with wide eyes, failing to hide her surprise.

"Yeah…" Sabo said, looking in to the woman´s eyes. It seems like she wasn´t suspecting anything, at least not yet.

"What kind of person was he?" Robin asked, finally feeling that she had a chance to know more about Sabo´s mysterious family.

"Short tempered, wild but good natured, brave, somewhat stupid…. and he´d never run away" Sabo listed with a smile.

"You´re kind of like your brother, huh?" Robin said, titling her head to side.

"I´m short tempered and stupid?" Sabo asked with mock hurt, but still added: "Don´t answer that"

Robin laughed.

"Well in one way you are not like your brother" she said. Sabo raised an eyebrow, saying: "Do tell"

"You keep running away"

"Since when have I ever-"Sabo started, but stopped suddenly when he remembered all the times he had lost his cool around her and left. Okay, he got her point. He glared at Robin as she laughed at his face. Then her face became serious again.

"Do you mind telling me exactly what is bothering you in it? Surely there is more; I know you at least that well" she said, narrowing her eyes as Sabo looked away again.

"I´m losing everything" he finally said after a moment of silence.

"Excuse me?"

"My brothers… they didn´t even know I was alive" Sabo started "I didn´t bother to tell them; thinking that they would know when the time came. But now my another brother died before knowing"

He was silent again and for a moment Robin thought he had finished but then he continued: "You´ll be leaving in half a year right?"

Robin blinked and nodded, wondering where this was going.

"We won´t see each other after that" Sabo said, earning a confused expression from Robin "That´s what always happens; I think I can meet up with people when I want, but before I have a chance to they di-"

SLAP!

Sabo held his cheek, looking at the raven haired woman in confusion.

"Don´t be so pessimistic" she said, her hand still in the air.

"I´m not, I´m realistic" Sabo said. They glared at each other until Robin sighed, looking away "I´m not planning on dying" she said "I have faith in my captain"

"But something can always go wrong"

"It won´t" Robin disagreed, laughing in her mind at how much she sounded like Luffy.

"You sound a lot like my brother" Sabo said with a small smile "The one who´s alive"

Robin smiled, saying: "I´m glad to see that I got you to quit sulking"

"I wasn´t sulking!" Sabo protested, making Robin laugh. Soon after he joined the laugh too.

"Sabo-kun" Robin said "I´ll promise we´ll see each other again after I´ve left"

"I highly doubt that; you have your job as boss´ son´s babysit and I have mine as boss´ babysit" Sabo said, making Robin laugh.

"Well then aren´t we destined to meet at some point?" she asked.

"Maybe" Sabo finally admitted "But there´s always a chance that another one of us is somewhere else when they meet"

And Sabo was pretty sure that he would be since he didn´t want to see Luffy for the first time in years with Robin around; she´d kill him for not telling her.

"Then I´ll promise you" Robin started, extending her hand "That after mine and my nakamas´ dreams are fulfilled I´ll come to find you; no matter where you are"

Sabo stared at her hand; was she serious?

"That won´t be easy…"

"I´m used to challenges" Robin said with a smile. Sabo smirked, taking her hand.

"It´s not like I´ll lose to you" he said, making her confused "I promise that if I, against all odds, meet my brother after you have left the first thing I do is come to tell you!"

"It´s a promise, then" Robin said, holding his hand tightly in her own. They looked at each other in the eyes and without even noticing it both of them leaned closer to each others, their hands still locked together.

"Get a room" in a flash they were both standing, their faces red as the hair of the red haired Shanks. They looked down the stairs only to see Sabo´s medical teacher, the head doctor Leslie.

"Teacher!" Sabo yelled, making the said blond woman laugh. She was a beautiful woman, around her late forties with long blond hair. She was a doctor and also a swordswoman; she carried a huge blue sword on her back.

"Did you need us for something, madam?" Robin asked.

"Not really" Leslie said with a shrug "Sabo has just seemed a bit down lately so I came to look for him, but looks like he´s okay now"

"Teacher!" he yelled again, stomping towards the blonde.

"Geez Sabo, don´t be such a kid" Leslie said, turning to leave "Otherwise your new lover might dumb you"

"Damn you!" Sabo yelled, his face going redder and redder as he chased after his teacher. Robin, still standing at the stairs, laughed.

"_Looks like madam isn´t the only one with constantly changing mood swings" _she thought, starting to walk down after them. She still had a half a year left with the army and she was going to make it useful.

"_I never tough what I´d do after my dream has come true… but now I have something else worth waiting for" _Robin smiled, reaching the end of the stairs _"I have this promise to fulfill!"_

**A.N: Review!**


End file.
